


Parce qu'on est dans un conte de fées

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy et Spike ne se sont pas revus depuis la mort de ce dernier dans la bouche de l’enfer. Quelques temps après les évènements de la série Angel, les deux se retrouvent enfin…





	Parce qu'on est dans un conte de fées

**Author's Note:**

> Je retrouve de vieilles fanfictions que j'avais complètement oublié de poster ici, dont celle-ci :)

**~*~*~**

Une gifle.

« Je comptais te le dire… », déclara Spike en détournant le regard.

Buffy accueillit la déclaration froidement. « Quand ? Tu comptais me le dire QUAND ?! »

« Je… j’attendais d’être prêt », répondit finalement Spike déstabilisé.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que j’ai appris que tu étais vivant par Andrew ?! ANDREW !! Juste après qu’il m’ait fait une tirade sur son personnage préféré de Star Wars ! »

« J’aurais dû me douter qu’il pourrait pas se taire », déclara le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! »

« Ecoute, mon cœur… »

« Oublie tout de suite les surnoms, "mon cœur", "amour"… », interrompit-elle abruptement. « Si tu avais eu un minimum de considération, tu m’aurais appelé », déclara t-elle blessée. « Quoi ? C’était si difficile à faire ?! »

« Tu ne crois pas que je crevais d’envie de te revoir ? », déclara t-il sur la défensive. « Tu es la première personne à laquelle j’ai pensé quand je suis revenu, je mourrais d’envie de te retrouver, de savoir comment tu allais. »

Buffy garda le silence, la mâchoire contractée, mais cette déclaration la frappa en plein cœur.

« Et quoi ? Tu as ‘oublié’ de mettre tes plans à exécution deux secondes plus tard… ? »

Spike songea à lui parler de son état fantomatique lors de son retour, mais se rétracta. Les grandes explications seraient pour plus tard, pour le moment, mieux valait s’en tenir à l’essentiel.

« J’avais peut-être un peu… peur… », admit-il à demi-mots. « Et je croyais que tu menais ta petite vie en Italie, tu avais l’air heureuse. Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais me permettre de débarquer alors que tu… »

« C’était pas moi », l’interrompit Buffy d’une voix un peu plus calme.

Spike fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Mais Andrew nous a dit… l’Immortel… »

« Oui, je sais, mais ce n’était pas moi. Longue histoire… », finit-elle face à son regard interrogatif.

La Tueuse passa une main contre son visage, prise dans un tourbillon d’émotions mitigées. 

« Et on ne change pas de sujet ! », lança t-elle en revenant à la charge. « Tu me manquais atrocement, et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu menais tranquillement ta petite vive à Los Angeles ! Et j’apprends ça des mois après… J’ai toutes les raisons de t’en vouloir ! Je suis supposée me sentir comment ? Tu es la personne en laquelle j’avais le plus confiance, dont j’étais la plus proche, dont je… »

Elle s’interrompit, poussant un long soupir en laissant dériver son regard sur le côté. Elle repensa à ce qu’elle lui avait dit avant qu’il ne meure, à la façon dont elle s’était ouverte à lui, ce qui accentua instantanément sa colère à l’idée qu’il ne lui ait rien dit au sujet de son retour.

« Alors je te le redemande : comment je suis supposée me sentir ? », déclara t-elle en faisant des allers et venus tel un lion en cage.

« Ecoute Buffy, », tenta Spike en approche d’une voix conciliante. « Je t’aime. M… »

« Non, mais merci de l’avoir dit… », sortit-elle sarcastique en claquant la porte.

C’est à ce moment là qu’il comprit qu’il allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal à se faire pardonner qu’il ne le pensait.

 

**FIN**


End file.
